theheiressesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Saybrook-Davis (Book Character)
Natasha Saybrook-Davis is a main character in "The Heiresses". The condescending, sharp-tongued black sheep of the family, Natasha mysteriously disinherited herself five years ago. Biography Rowan and Natasha were close as children. When she was little, Natasha would happily host one-act plays and karaoke concerts on the back porch at Meriweather, with Rowan participating and cheering her despite being nearly ten years older. Before the events of the novel, Natasha had mysteriously disinherited herself from the Saybrook fortune to the shock of everyone around her. After she decided she no longer wanted to be a Saybrook, she’d moved to Brooklyn and reinvented herself, running a yoga studio for the borough’s bourgeoisie. Series The Heiresses The day of Steven Barnett's funeral, she hurried over from the subway stop on Fifty-Third, her wild mess of dark curls pinned off her face, her lips twisted into a surly frown. She gathered with her cousins inside the church, close for the first time since the party that ended in his death. Five years later, the other Saybrook cousins have been wary of her since his disinheritance because Natasha treated them quite irritatingly. However, after her parents died, Poppy began mending fences with her. Physical Appearance Natasha is darker complected than the other Saybrook girls, with olive skin, sleek, dark hair with wild curls, and almond-shaped eyes with long eyelashes. Personality Relationships |-|Familial= Rowan Saybrook As children, Rowan and Natasha were especially close, despite Rowan being ten-years-older than Natasha. Natasha would host one-act plays for Rowan, who would happily participate and cheer her along. They remained close their hold lives, and Natasha always secretly looked up to Rowan. They told each other everything and were very similar to that of sisters. It hurt Rowan deeply when Natasha suddenly disinherited herself and disappeared from family altogether, cutting ties with Rowan and the other Saybrooks. She became cold and distant towards Natasha when they would see one another, specifically at funerals, which would deeply hurt Nat. Natasha couldn't tell Rowan about what had happened between her and the family, and this caused a lot of tension between them. Rowan even suspected Natasha of being involved in Poppy's murder, until the other Heiresses found out that she had been hiding the truth about Saybrook's Diamonds. After discovering the truth, Natasha and Rowan began speaking again and Natasha was ultimately welcomed back into the Saybrook's good graces. Natasha was even present at an end of summer party held at the Meriweather Estate. Poppy Saybroook Shortly before Poppy's death, Poppy reached out to Natasha and informed her that she had been made aware of the nazi-link to Saybrook's Diamonds. The duo began working together on how to return the diamonds to their rightful owners and began mending fences after many years of being apart. Poppy was murdered shortly after this, and Natasha was heartbroken. |-|Romantic= |-|Friendly= Notes and Trivia * Her last name is the hyphenated version of her parents, as neither one wanted to give up their last name. * Natasha mysteriously disinherited herself from the family without telling anyone and stopped talking to all of her family members. * She was in a coma for weeks after the car crash at the bridge going out of Meriweather. Category:Book Characters Category:Recurring Book Characters Category:Female Book Characters Category:Saybrook Family